


The most important question

by SheyShocked



Series: Markus Manfred’s happy family [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Carl Manfred, Asking parent for a permission to marry, Carl Manfred & Markus Parent-Child Relationship, Fluff, Good Parent Carl Manfred, M/M, Marriage, Old-fashioned Simon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Supportive Carl Manfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyShocked/pseuds/SheyShocked
Summary: Simon asks Carl for a permission to marry his son.
Relationships: Carl Manfred & Simon, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Markus Manfred’s happy family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The most important question

Being an android certainly had its merits from time to time. Like the ability to memorize everything down to the smallest details. Or calculate almost every possible outcome of various situations. But what Simon appreciated the most right now was not having to deal with some of the more annoying sides of being a human, such as sweating when under a stress.

Because if he could sweat, he would be drenched by now.

He was watching Mr. Manfred – no, Carl, he immediately corrected himself, a small smile gracing upon his lips as he recalled how much the famous painter hated it when he called him by his surname – putting the last finishing touches to his most recent canvas. Markus had to stay late at the New Jericho today, so he send Simon ahead to check upon him. The old man was by no means left unattended, having Redon by his side most of the days and nights after all, but Markus was just much calmer knowing there was someone close to him watching over his father. Simon needed to have a word with him in private anyway, so he gladly took up the opportunity.

It was great to see Carl painting again. They used to be worried about him, his medical condition getting worse each day. But Markus’ return home along with Leo’s progress at the rehab seemed to do wonders to his health.

“Simon? Would you be a darling boy and fetch me a round paintbrush? The one that’s on the desk should do,” Carl gestured toward the table where he was stocking most of his art supplies. There were all sorts of sponges, brushes, and jars with water, all set in a neat order. Markus’ doing, Simon smiled. He quickly located the brush and brought it to the old painter, who thanked him before furrowing his brows.

“You’ve been quiet these days. I mean, you always are, a little bit, but not like this. So come on, boy, spit it out. Is there something bothering you?“ He paused, thinking. “Is... everything alright between you and Markus?”

“What? Of course it is.”

Carl nodded. “Good. I was getting worried you two had a fight or something.”

“Not recently, no. Everything is fine between us. Great, even. It’s just... I need to ask you something.”

“Oh? This should be good. Go ahead, then.”

He took a long, steadying breath, one he hypothetically didn’t need, and quickly explained what was on his mind. “Carl, I would like to marry your son.”

“And?” the old man prompted him to continue in the most casual way possible, with raised eyebrow and eyes glinting. It almost set Simon at ease. Almost.

“And I’m asking you for your permission.”

A long pause. Then: “People still need someone’s blessings these days?”

Simon’s ears turned blue. He knew this custom was... outdated, to say the least, but thought it would be a nice gesture. For him and Carl both. “Well, it’s not so common, nowadays, but it’s still polite. Shows respect for the family member. You are a very important part of Markus’ life, as he is yours. It made sense.”

“Now, now, don’t get so defensive on me, boy. It just amused me. You don’t need anyone’s permission or approval, much less my own. You want to marry Markus? Great, go for it! You two have been living together for quite some time now, and I bet he will be delighted that at least one of you has initiative.”

Simon couldn’t even speak for a few seconds. The joy that spread inside his heart like molten chocolate was almost too much, and yet... he never wanted it to go away. “Thank you, Carl. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.”

“Just do me a favor and propose to him soon. I’m not getting any younger, you see, and I would like to attend my son’s marriage.”

Simon gently squeezed his hand. “You will, Carl. I promise.”


End file.
